Sex Pistols
(British punk rock band) |type = Stand Colony Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |seiyuu = Asami Imai (All Star Battle) |stats = |note=*(Range: Same as a bullet)|notealign=right}} |destpower = E |speed = C |range = B |durability = A |precision = A |potential = B }} is the Stand of Guido Mista, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance and Personality Sex Pistols is composed of six tiny bullet-like entities (referred to by Mista as "people") living inside a revolver, numbered from 1 to 7, skipping the number 4. All of them have teardrop-shaped heads, white eyes with black outlines and small stripes going outward from the center, and extremely small pupils, some of which appear cross-eyed. In later appearances, they are missing the radial lines in their eyes and their pupils are more focused, in order to make them appear more natural. Frequently will Sex Pistols open their mouths, revealing crooked teeth. Their "clothing" consists of shirts with pointed shoulder pads, legging-like tight pants with knee pads, and pointed shoes with toe caps that curve upward. Ironically, they each have four fingers instead of five on each hand. Most media featuring Sex Pistols portray them as being yellow. The PS2 video game adaptation portrays them as being white. Each Pistol has a different personality, but they all share a childish and irreverent nature; they are prone to argue, can make inappropriate comments, and will not work if they are not fed.Chapter 463, Sex Pistols Appear! (2) Outside of battle, Mista doesn't actually control the Pistols, who do as they please. *'No.1' is the leader of the group and is typically shot out first. Outside the number on its head, it's usually distinguishable by its joyful demeanor and canthus-like markings on its eyes. When turned against Mista via Chariot Requiem's defensive ability, No.1 becomes violent and curses at him, threatening to "blow his brains out" while rapidly kicking him in the face. *'No.2' appears the most rogue-like, but will often work together with No.1 as a team. The two have interacted a couple of times through some form of greeting. Aesthetically, No.2's eyes have a black bar running between them, giving the appearance of goggles. *'No.3' is vicious and commonly shows a belligerent face. He commonly bullies No.5. *The naming order skips to No.5, a timid crybaby who is constantly bullied by No.3, identifiable by the spot in his nose region. He is most often seen on the receiving end of some kind of harm, which is likely a reflection of Guido's dislike for what could have been his actual number. When other Pistols and/or Mista himself is injured or in danger, No.5 usually stays behind to simply cry until ordered otherwise. *'No.6' is considered the most fearsome-looking of the group, usually keeping an irate face coupled with a V-shaped marking above its eyes. Unlike No.3, it never displays hostility towards the others, though is nonetheless violent, angrily, if not excitedly, telling Bucciarati to kill Prosciutto after he almost kills Mista. *'No.7' is similar to No.1 in appearance and is known to take initiative in a similar fashion. Much like No.2, it'll yell out in excitement when riding a bullet, and has at some point imitated a bull rider. In its first appearance, it had three fingers on each hand and shared No.2's black bar between its eyes, which were slightly elliptical. Abilities Sex Pistols are by themselves very weak Stands and rely on the gun bullets they ride to participate in combat. Despite this, they are highly autonomous and have a long range (going as far as bullets can fly). This allows Mista to control the battlefield and gather information from afar thanks to the Pistols being able to spy on their enemies.Chapter 512, White Album (4) If need be, the Pistols can make decisions by themselves whenever the opportunity presents itself, often surprising foes as a result. Sex Pistols is unusually resilient and can persist even if Mista is put in a state of near-unconsciousness or even near-death. Should this be the case, the Pistols can continue to help Mista's allies.Chapter 492, The Grateful Dead (5) Bullet Control The Pistols' ability is to literally ride the bullets that Mista fires in order to position themselves over an area (although they can hover around too), and then violently kick the bullets to change their path.Chapter 464, Sex Pistols Appear! (3) Mista's most common use of this is to rebound shots, allowing the sudden redirection of bullets to hit moving targets, strike key areas, or otherwise take his opponents by surprise by using odd and unpredictable angles. Sex Pistols are vulnerable to attacks when doing so,Chapter 509, White Album (1)Chapter 559, Green Day and Oasis (6) but Mista can survive the most brutal harm dealt to the six members of his Stand so long as a single one of them remains unharmed.Chapter 560, Green Day and Oasis (7) The Pistols can also block incoming bullets, and on one specific occasion, No.5 has even saved Mista from three fatal shots fired to the head by Prosciutto. Enhanced Reloading Mista normally does not reload his own gun but has Sex Pistols reload it for him.Chapter 465, Sex Pistols Appear! (4) For this, he uses a six-chamber revolver. Mista can use any type of firearm, but a chamber allows the Pistols to reload all at once, as reloading a pistol magazine takes more time.Chapter 579, The Requiem Plays Quietly (8) Unlike Hol Horse's Emperor, another gun-related Stand, Sex Pistols has no firearm to work with by default and must always be provided a gun and ammunition, since it is useless for offense otherwise. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * }} Trivia * Mista refers to his bullets in Italian, as such their names are alternatively Uno (1), Due (2), Tre (3), Cinque (5), Sei (6), Sette (7). *Sex Pistols is the most portrayed Stand in the series (appearing in 385 panels), beating both Silver Chariot (367 panels) and Star Platinum (351 panels, up to Part 5).JOJO A-GO!GO!: STANDS, p.50 Gallery Manga= 1343918712777.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' SexPistolsFirst.PNG|Sex Pistols' first appearance SexPistolsEating.png|Eating Tuscan salami SexpistolsSTAND.jpg|Sex Pistols ricocheting a bullet Mista shot SexPistols6&7.PNG|No.6 and No.7 riding a bullet SexPistolsRelationships.jpg|The relationships within the Stand SexPistolsStand.png|Abilities explanation SP5Crying.png|No.5 crying in response to Mista on the verge of death BucciaratiAmbushesP&P.png|No.6 with Bucciarati, wanting Prosciutto dead SexPistolsBulletsRicochet.png|All of Sex Pistols attacking Ghiaccio N-BIGEatsSP.PNG|No. 2, 3, 6, and 7 consumed by Notorious B.I.G. GioGio Stands.png|Part 5 Stands |-| Anime= Sex_Pistols.jpg|Sex Pistols in the anime. 6_and_7.jpg|6 and 7 giving a high-five. |-| Game= Sexpsitols.jpg|Sex Pistols as seen in ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2 Game) SexPistols_ASB.jpg|Sex Pistols' render in All Star Battle SexPistolsHHA.jpg|Sex Pistols breaking a bullet apart in Mista's HHA, ASB JJBAALLSTARS MISTA.jpg|Sex Pistols during Mista's GHA, ASB Mista SexPistols jojoeoh.png|Sex Pistols in Eyes of Heaven SexPistolsDHA.png|Sex Pistols on a bullet, Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Sentient Stands Category:Colony Stands Category:Long Distance Stands